


A Certain Week of Their Summer Vacation

by ArcherUmi



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: School is out, and Sayaka and Kyoko are spending the summer vacation together.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 11





	A Certain Week of Their Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a light KyoSaya story even though I have basically no confidence in my ability to write romantic fluff. It gets a tiny bit sad toward the end, but still pretty much just fluff.

**Monday**

Sayaka flipped the page of her math textbook, glancing between it and the small stack of papers sitting on her desk that made up her critical summer homework. Along with English, math was one of her weaker subjects, and she didn't plan on failing it _again_ if she could help it, so she was going to have to just knuckle down and use her summer vacation to cram as much as she could into her head. The weather wasn't bad for the first day of August, and she'd opened her bedroom windows before sitting down to study, a cool breeze coming in through them and making the curtains flutter.

She frowned, tapping her pencil eraser on the desk as she heard a certain someone, who had flopped down in her bed and started reading manga, snicker behind her. She tried to ignore it and got back to reading.

Another snicker.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Hahaha... Oh, wow."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Sa-ya-kaaa... Wanna play video games with me?".

Sayaka turned around in her swiveling chair to look at Kyoko sitting cross-legged on her bed, having put her manga volume down next to her, and twirled the pencil in her fingers. She was almost cute, in an impish sort of way.

"...What? C'mon, Sayaka."

She sighed. "Don't you have somewhere to be today?".

"...Hgk. Ahahaha...". Sayaka buried her face in her palm.

"Really Kyoko, if you're going to stay here, you're going to need to do this part-time job."

Kyoko pouted, looking away from her. "I'm already going to school like you asked me to, I don't need much money since I can eat at your house now that I live here, and on top of that I help with chores. Why do I need a stupid job?".

"Because I promised my parents that if you moved in, you would get one and pay rent, even if it's just over summer vacation", Sayaka answered. "Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was to get them to let you stay here? It's not normal for a high school student living at home with her parents to take in a homeless runaway, you know."

"...Thank you", Kyoko said, looking down at the floor.

Her switch to a more serious, sincere attitude didn't last long. "So what about you, Sayaka? Why aren't _you_ getting a summer job?", she asked, flashing her usual snaggle-toothed smirk before Sayaka turned around and went back to studying.

"I have homework."

"Yeah, so do I". Tap, tap, tap.

"I have an allowance, I don't need the money."

"Yeah, I don't really need the money either". Tap, tap, tap.

"I'm not the one who has to."

"Whhyyyyy?". Sayaka let out a frustrated sigh, flicking her pencil onto her desk and watching it roll around before coming to a stop.  
______________________________

**Tuesday**

"Haha! Think again!", Sayaka shouted, slinging her controller around and tapping the buttons and analogue stick with significant force. She was, Kyoko had noticed, the kind of person who got really in to games in that way, and she had a serious competitive streak to boot. She nailed Kyoko with another combo. "Yah! Hyaah! Take that!".

Kyoko tended to keep her cool a little better, when she won at least. Given Sayaka kept beating her though, she was getting a bit frustrated, although she was doing a good job of not openly looking tilted. It was a hot summer night and, unlike yesterday, the air conditioner was running.

She shrugged as Sayaka won another match. "I'm just used to playing these games at the arcade and not on a console. I'm gonna save up some money to buy a fightstick, then I'll show you."

"Hm hm hm", Sayaka snickered, a cocky look on her face. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Suit yourself. Hopefully you won't be a sore loser when I kick your ass. Okay, okay, wanna go again?".

"One more", Sayaka said. "It's getting late and we have work tomorrow."

Kyoko pouted. "...Fiiiiiiine". She decided to gamble with an off-main character pick and it paid off with only her second win of the night over Sayaka. She kicked her legs out and stretched her arms, smirking at having at least ended the night on a high note. Sayaka turned the console off and the two of them got ready for bed, heading to Sayaka's room where, for the time being, Kyoko was sleeping on a futon on the floor.

She turned her back to Sayaka as the two of them changed into their pajamas.

"Hey, Sayaka?". The silly question had been hanging around in her head at work today after she'd been reading some overly melodramatic romance manga series she found on Sayaka's bookshelf lately.

"What is it?".

"You ever kiss anyone?".

She glanced over her shoulder to see Sayaka turn around and look blankly at her. "Huh? What kind of a question is _that_?".

"I dunno", Kyoko said, shrugging, turning around, and flopping down on a beanbag chair. "I ran out of my manga so I've been reading some of your dumb stuff, that's why I was thinking of it."

"Well I haven't. So what?".

"Nothing, I guess", Kyoko said. Sayaka chuckled, grinning at her. "Oh, maybe you wanted to try it with me?". She shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated, mock gesture and closed her eyes. "Well, if it can't be helped I guess I have no choice but to do it."

Her face felt a little hot, and she turned her head away, glancing off to the side. She opened her mouth, taking a moment to think of what to say, then closed it again, before looking straight at Sayaka and finally speaking up. "...W-What? Why would I want to do that with a dummy like you?!".

Sayaka's eyebrow twitched and her eyes shot open again.

"Who are you calling a dummy?! The person who only lost two rounds to you all night, really?! ...Ugh, I wouldn't want to kiss you anyway."

The words stung a little more than Kyoko would have expected them to. "...That's got nothing to do with being a dummy or not!", she shouted back.

They both turned their heads as they heard banging on the shared wall between the master bedroom and Sayaka's.

"Ahaha...".

"...Yeah, we should get to bed, Kyoko."  
______________________________

**Wednesday**

"Ah... So that sort of thing happened, Sayaka-chan", Madoka said.

"S-Something like that. Haha...", Sayaka answered sheepishly. "So, umm... What was your order again?".

Madoka, Hitomi, and Homura had come in to the restaurant for lunch today, and Madoka had been quite surprised to see Sayaka working the counter when she went up to order for them. Kyoko had worn her down on Monday when she'd been making excuses as to why she hadn't gotten a part-time job for summer vacation and ultimately dragged her along to her first day of work, and, as she explained to Madoka, it just so happened that this franchise was short-staffed. And so it had ended up that she filled out an application, was hired basically on the spot, and started working today.

"Oh, umm--", she said, counting off items on her fingers as she listed them off. "--two cheeseburgers, a chicken fillet, a large fry, and three sodas, please."

Sayaka looked over her shoulder and repeated the order, shouting back to the kitchen. Kyoko turned and flashed her a thumbs up and her usual fang-toothed grin.

"She's getting right on that", she said flatly to Madoka, who was peering past her into the kitchen herself.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan is working here too?".

"...I thought I mentioned that part?".  
______________________________

**Thursday**

It was another miserably hot day – though at least not a work day – with the AC blasting, and again Kyoko had occupied Sayaka's bed to read her friend-slash-roommate's shoujo manga while she sat at her desk and did her summer homework. She turned the page, whistling to herself as she took in the two-page spread. It wasn't anything _too_ inappropriate, but she still hadn't expected this series – or Sayaka's tastes in general – to get quite so steamy.

"...Have you even started your homework yet, Kyoko?".

She yawned. "We still have most of our vacation left. I'll do it later."

"You say that, but that just means you're not going to do it until the very last minute. Or worse, beg to copy off mine."

Kyoko sat up and frowned at her, which didn't have any discernible effect given Sayaka was facing away from her and looking at her homework on her desk. "Aaaagh...".

Sayaka didn't pay any attention to her, and she flopped back down on the bed and finished the volume, rolling her eyes a little at the latest melodramatic twist threatening to torpedo the lead's relationship with her on-again-off-again (as of the end of the volume, off) love interest. She closed it and dropped it lazily on the bed, laying there doing nothing for a little while before eventually pulling herself up to put it back with the rest of the series on Sayaka's haphazardly organized bookshelf, between _Magic Knight Rayearth_ and a biography of Chopin.

She reached for the next volume, but decided she'd had as much as she could take for one day and just went back to laying in bed, bored out of her mind.

"Sayakaaa... Let's go to the beach."

"Eeh... You should've said something earlier", Sayaka said. "Now that I've started, I don't want to stop until I've actually gotten something done."

"But I just thought of it now... Besides, you've totally just been staring at it, haven't you?". Sayaka turned around, crossing her legs and tapping her pencil on the arm of the chair. "Don't talk to me like that when you're failing math too, Kyoko...!".

She sat up again in bed and smirked. "Yeah, but I'm not the one who claims not to be a dummy. I admit it, I kinda suck at stuff like that. Not like most of it is useful in real life anyway."

Sayaka sighed. "...You know, do you even have a swimsuit?".

"...Oh, you know, I uh, sorta don't", Kyoko answered, grinning sheepishly and scratching her head.

"Honestly, you really need more clothes in general."

"I like the ones I have though". She paused, looking slightly away. "And you already spent so much for my school uniform. I'd feel bad."

"A school uniform doesn't count", Sayaka said. "That would have been a necessity no matter what, and there was no way you were going to be able to afford it yourself. Besides that, your work uniform, and your pajamas, you have what, two sets of clothes? And they look basically the same too."

"When I'm finished with my homework for today, we're going to go downtown and go clothes shopping", she continued. "At the very least, if you want to go the beach sometime, we need to get you a swimsuit. If you feel bad, you can treat me to lunch or something when you get paid."  
______________________________

"How's this one look, Sayaka?", Kyoko asked, holding up a plain black one-piece swimsuit in front of herself.

"Uh...", Sayaka started, thinking of how to put it. With how blunt – really, she was almost crude sometimes – and blasé Kyoko acted, she hadn't really expected her tastes to be this... Modest. "How should I say this... Still kinda like a kid's swimsuit?".

Kyoko glowered at her. She'd held up a series of one-pieces, two of them, including this one, fairly plain while the other had been all ruffly. Between the ruffles and just how scrawny Kyoko was, that one definitely would have made her look like a kid. "You've said that about all of them! What did you even pick out for yourself then?".

"Ta-da!". She held up the bikini she'd decided on, an orange and yellow striped one with a deep V-cut neck on the top. Kyoko blushed a little. "That's kind of bold, isn't it?".

"Huh? Not really. It's just a bikini, right?".

"Hey, I have an idea--", Sayaka added, pushing her swimsuit into Kyoko's hands and exchanging it for the one-piece. "Why don't I try picking something out for you?".

"Uh... Okay, I guess."

Sayaka looked through the racks before settling on a black side-tie bikini printed with a rhombic pattern, turning back to Kyoko and holding it up. "Come on, try it out! I think it'll look really cute on you!".  
______________________________

**Friday**

"--Ah, that's not exactly how you do it it properly, Miki-san", Mami said. "But I'm glad you're starting to get the hang of it."

Sayaka put her hands together. "Thank you so much for this."

At this point, she'd had to admit her studying wasn't going well. She'd gotten some of her math homework done, and watching videos online had been a great help in understanding English better and made her slightly more confident in her eventual performance there, but she'd eventually just hit a wall with math, and because of her stubborn insistence that she wouldn't give up and move on to something else she hadn't even touched any of her homework on other subjects. Also, Kyoko bothering her while she tried to study didn't help.

"I know, right?", the bother in question said, throwing her arms back and clasping her hands behind her head as she grinned. "Where would we underachievers be without dependable upperclassmen like Mami?".

"Please don't group me with yourself, Kyoko", she said. Madoka and Mami giggled, and she thought Homura even let out a tiny, mostly-stifled chuckle. Kyoko flashed her a glare.

The best solution she had been able to think of, both for her mental block and Kyoko's unwillingness to touch her own homework, had been to ask Mami, a second-year student Madoka had happened to make friends with – something about Mami and her family being neighbors with Madoka's mother's boss and Madoka's mother running into them at the boss' company-sponsored house party – to help them study after work.

Madoka had also needed help studying, and so she'd tagged along, and Homura was here probably because Madoka was. Sayaka really didn't know what that girl's deal was, but her and Madoka seemed to have hit it off well at least.

"Please don't mention it, Miki-san, Sakura-san", Mami said, smiling. "You know I'm happy to help."

They spent a while more going through math problems before Mami declared it was time for a break and left her spacious bedroom, returning shortly after with a tray of cakes that the five of them eagerly dug in to.

"Oh yeah", Sayaka said after polishing off the last of her cake and pointing her fork across the table. "Me and Kyoko were gonna go to the beach tomorrow because we don't have work over the weekend. If any of you guys wanna come and can make it you're welcome to."

"It's a shame it's tomorrow", Mami said. "Actually, me and parents were just about to leave on a trip overseas."

"Aaah, the rich girl lifestyle must be sweet", Kyoko said wistfully. Mami twirled her hair in her fingers. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to brag...".

"Nah, it's fine, believe me", Kyoko said. "Just... It sounds nice."

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'd love to go to the beach with you two", Madoka said. "What about you, Homura-chan?".

Homura nodded. "...It would be fun."  
______________________________

**Saturday**

"Aah, you look cute in that, Kyoko-chan", Madoka said. "...It's a little more revealing than I'd be comfortable wearing too". Her swimsuit was a relatively modest pink two-piece well adorned with bows and ruffles.

The four of them – besides her and Sayaka, Madoka and Homura had come along as promised – had met up at the station earlier that morning and taken the train out to the beach a little outside the city. It was, like every day had been during this heat wave, exactly the kind of day you'd desperately want to go to the beach on to cool off.

"Thanks, yeah", she replied, not especially enthusiastically. "Sayaka picked it out for me."

"Sayaka-chan did? ...Ah, I see". She nodded knowingly.

"...What the heck is that supposed to mean?".

"Oh, Sayaka-chan is a little, um...". Madoka scratched her head, seemingly wracking her brain for a way to say whatever it was she had to say while still being respectful to her friend. "Uhh... I probably shouldn't say this, and please don't hold this against her, but, umm, she's the sort of person who... Well, one time she went through Hitomi-chan's underwear drawer."

"Huh? What would someone go through someone else's underwear fo--". She stopped in mid-sentence as she considered it. "Oooh... So you're saying she's a pervert?".

Madoka chuckled uneasily. "Aha... I-I wouldn't say something like that, but... It's only a tiny bit, ok?".

Kyoko looked out at the ocean, shielding her eyes with her hand. "...You know, didn't Sayaka use to have a crush on that guy Hitomi is dating?".

"Hmm? Why do you ask?", Madoka replied.

"No reason."

Madoka nodded. "She did, for the longest time... You shouldn't worry though. Sayaka-chan does like girls too."

Kyoko winced. "...Am I really that easy to read?".

Madoka giggled. "A little... But I think it might take Sayaka-chan a bit longer to realize it."

"Heeeeyy!", Sayaka shouted, running up to them. Homura stepped out of the changing rooms behind her and started walking over as well. "Come on, let's go swimming!".

She turned to Kyoko. "Hey... Are you feeling ok?".

"What's that mean?", Kyoko replied.

"You just look sorta red in the face, that's all". She must have started blushing after her conversation with Madoka. Sayaka leaned closer to her, brushed her bangs out of the way, and put her hand on her forehead, which she was sure was only making her blush more. "...Well, you don't seem to have a fever or anything, I think."

Sayaka stepped away from her. "Alright, good! Let's cut loose some today, okay? ...Ah, I guess you're always pretty loose though, aren't you Kyoko? Ahahaha...!".  
______________________________

**Sunday**

Sayaka leafed through the rack of classical music CDs, picking one up and glancing at the back before returning it. It was a bit old-fashioned these days to go to a record store and just look at CDs, obviously, and she wasn't here with any particular idea of what she wanted either, but there was just something about the experience of it that couldn't be matched by scrolling through a list on her phone or her computer.

She'd found a few performers she really loved this way too, by buying CDs on impulse, that she might not have discovered otherwise.

It was still hot this morning, even though it had finally started cooling down a little overnight. She had decided to go out with Kyoko, who'd said she had a few errands to do today. First on Kyoko's list had been church, which she didn't have a particular interest in and wouldn't have felt comfortable with anyway, so she'd gone to the mall instead to wait for her.

"Yo, Sayaka."

She looked away from the CD rack she'd just knelt down in front of to see Kyoko standing at the end of the aisle with a picnic basket. "Hey. That didn't take very long, huh?".

"I like to slip out before the service ends most mornings", she said. "I dunno, it's less of a hassle I guess... Anyway, what are you looking at?".

Sayaka held up the case. "He's a Mexican cellist."

"Eh... Well, if you like it". They went up to the counter and Sayaka paid for her CD, taking the plastic bag from the cashier and walking out with Kyoko in tow.

"Where did you have to go next?", she asked as they strolled through the mall.

"Work, sorta."

"I thought you were off all weekend?", Sayaka asked. "What are you going in for? It'd be weird to go to that one in particular just to eat."

Kyoko stopped walking and looked up through the skylights. "Call it my good deed for the day."

It wasn't a long walk to the restaurant, although it was a bit of an unpleasant one in this weather. Sayaka waited outside in the alley behind the block of buildings it was in as Kyoko slipped in through an employees-only entrance at the back of the store with her picnic basket. A few minutes later, she came out again. "You ready to go, Sayaka?".

They started walking.

"Hey, so what was this about anyway?", Sayaka asked. Kyoko stopped, opening the basket lid, and she looked inside to see it lined with paper napkins and stacked full of breakfast sandwiches. "Uh... What? You aren't gonna eat all of these, are you?".

She knew Kyoko had something of an appetite, but this was just ridiculous.

Kyoko closed the basket up again and they began walking again, Kyoko still not answering her for a few moments. Right as she was about to ask again, she decided to speak up.

"It pisses me off seeing people waste food. That was one of the reasons I was reluctant to work there, actually. It's just...", she paused, stopping at the crosswalk as cars passed, and the two of them waited for the signal to turn green. "...Really, really disgusting."

They crossed the street and Kyoko kept talking. "The church does food drives to help feed people around here. I talked to the manager about it every day, and I finally got her to agree to let me take stuff that would get thrown out anyway sometimes. She just said I should be discrete and that if I get caught, I'm on my own. It's against company policy. And maybe food safety laws, I don't know. But I don't give a shit."

"Kyoko...".

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at her. "What? I didn't say it so you'd get depressed or something, geeze...!".  
______________________________

It had cooled down some since earlier, but this cloudy, humid weather that had replaced the morning sunshine wasn't much better. At least the rain that was coming later in the afternoon would cut the temperature down by a few more degrees tomorrow, but it was August, so of course that wouldn't last either.

After swinging by the church and dropping off the basket of food, where Kyoko had lied – yes, technically a sin – that she'd made the sandwiches herself to cover her ass, they had gone back to mall, browsed a bit more without buying anything, just strolled around town a little bit and walked through the park, and then gotten bubble tea, ordering different flavors, and sat around at the cafe chatting. Kyoko had offered Sayaka a taste of hers, which she had refused, blushing. Sayaka apparently put as much stock in the idea of indirect kisses as the heroines of her manga did, which Kyoko thought was making a tiny bit too big a deal out of it.

Kyoko hadn't thought of it that way when she asked if Sayaka wanted to come along with her on her errands and kill time in town, but it had ended being basically a date.

She'd stayed up later than she should have last night finishing the manga she'd been working her way through as it finally reached its suitably melodramatic conclusion, and she was still thinking about it, even if it was stupid. Especially the stupid scene where the love interest _finally_ , after way more volumes than was necessary, confessed his feelings.

Absolutely nothing that had anything to do with her own life.

In the manga he'd done a certain thing when he confessed. Her heart beat a little faster.

She stopped walking. "Hey, Sayaka?".

"Yeah, what is it?". Kyoko turned, planting her feet firmly on the ground facing Sayaka, and looked her in the eye. She just sort of stood there for a moment, like a dummy, probably with a stupid expression on her face, before putting one hand on her hip and slamming the palm of her right hand on the wall behind Sayaka.

Sayaka looked at her, her eyes widening in surprise and a tiny blush creeping on to her face.

Suddenly, she frowned. "...What are you doing, Kyoko?".

Her firm hold on the wall loosened and she averted her eyes. "I, umm... Was thinking about how I saw it in that manga, and I just wanted to try doing it."

Sayaka blinked twice, her expression changing from a frown to one of bewilderment. She snickered a little, and then cracked up laughing so hard she closed her eyes and doubled over a little. "Ahaha, oh Kyoko, that's... Ahahahaha...!".

"...Shut up, you dummy."

**Author's Note:**

> I had been wanting to write some KyoSaya fluff for a few days now but had trouble coming up with any specific ideas, which lead to my first attempt, based on the premise of Sayaka being oblivious to Kyoko flirting with her until she finally gives up and just tells her she wants to go out with her (which is where the kabedon ending came from) stalling out after a few hundred words. I thought of this last night though and wrote most of it overnight and then cleaned it up and wrote Sunday tonight (...which I literally just now realized actually is Sunday). Which for me at least is really fast, and even if it's a different date by AO3's standards, it's still before midnight for me so I can say I posted two new fics in one day.
> 
> It's basically just fluff and stops short of actual angst, but even though there aren't any magical girls, Kyoko's life still isn't too easy in this timeline.
> 
> Sayaka being interested in Hitomi's panties actually happened in [one of the drama CDs](https://wiki.puella-magi.net/Madoka_Magica_Drama_CD_2:_Sunny_Day_Life), and it's actually worse there because in the CD it was a dirty pair and not just rooting around in a drawer. Also, I always end up mentioning Kyoko's Christianity when I write her, and even if it's an important part of her character in canon I'm starting to feel like I'm (literally!) flanderizing her. Also, I need to watch Magic Knight Rayearth.
> 
> While the title isn't really any sort of special reference, I did have in mind the title of a (safe for work) KyoSaya doujin I read recently, _A Certain Day With Elegance_ by Ryuunosuke, which also influenced me to write the clothes shopping scene.
> 
> Incidentally, both Kyoko and Iriya Kana from _Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu_ are voiced by Ai Nonaka, so I'm now on a four-fic long streak of stories starring characters she played.


End file.
